


Dearly Beloved

by MistressSiM



Series: Weak [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ace!Eren, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Asexual Character, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not why we're doing this. We're doing this because I love you, and I want to make you feel good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> For a Kink Meme prompt:  
> "Sex has never particularly appealed to Eren, but at the same time it doesn't really gross him out. So when he falls for someone who isn't asexual like him, he's more than willing to please them in any way he can. In fact, he really enjoys pleasing them in every way he can. Since he isn't trying to get himself off, he's free to focus entirely on them."
> 
> Edit (11 June 2015): Rearranged formatting.

"Armin, don't."

The vague hardening of his cock isn't really a reaction he can control, but it feels wrong when Armin brushes her knuckles along the length of him.

"Don't," he repeats, firm. He softens at the way she bites her lip, retreats from him with a small sigh. It sounds like acceptance, and he's quick to plant a kiss on her lips when it looks like she's about to talk. It's always the first thing she does when she feels like she needs to purge an emotion from her body. She'll talk herself to breathlessness and beyond, if it means soothing whatever hurt that's ailing her.

"We talked about it, remember?"

There's a beat of silence before Armin nods, and then, exhaling on a shaky laugh, she murmurs, "I thought it was me. That you didn't want to hurt my feelings. But that didn't matter," She adds, hastily. "I'm happy with whatever you're willing to—"

Eren silences her with another kiss, frustration at himself tightening the skin between his brows. He's never been good with words. 

"That's not what I—it just doesn't feel right. It's like, like my body says it feels good, but my mind is just. You know what. No."

He gently shoves her back onto the bed, eyes appreciative of the way her taut breasts—partially hidden by his haphazardly buttoned shirt, the one she'd shyly chosen to wear to bed—jiggle with the movement. Armin squeals in surprise, giggles when he presses kisses into the ticklish skin over her ribs.

"That's not why we're doing this. We're doing this because I love you, and I want to make you feel good."

He runs his palm in circles on her lower belly to drive his point home, fingers trailing along the sensitive skin where her thighs meet her sex. She shudders in response, breath hitching. The flush on her face travels down her neck and to the smooth skin between her breasts. He knows instinctively that this is a not a flush of embarrassment, as it had been, but one of pure arousal.

"Okay," Armin whispers.

Her hand flies to her mouth when Eren begins to unbutton her shirt (it's been hers the moment she threw herself underneath his bedsheets, shy and giggling and happy, curling into his side for comfort and warmth), stifling a gasp of surprise. Eren patiently bats her free hand away when she tries to assist him, chuckling at her shaky enthusiasm.

"Calm down. I've got you." Eren declares, the confidence in his voice shielding the slight nervousness twisting in his gut. 

He and Armin have certainly explored before (up until recently, he'd done his best to ensure she was satisfied, too tired and dizzy on post-orgasm endorphins to try and return the favor), but something feels different about this time. He feels like he has a point to prove.

He may not enjoy sex, but he enjoys making Armin feel happy, comforted and loved, safe in his arms. It's thrilling to know that he can bring her any sort of happiness or pleasure, just by being there, just by waking up each morning and whispering a quiet "I love you" into her ear in the moments where she's between sleep and wakefulness. Sex is not important, sex is virtually irrelevant, but if it's just another one of the small things he can give her just for being her, then he's more than happy to give it to her.

He cups her breasts, the callouses in his palms catching on her sensative nipples. Whispers sound from behind her hand. Her small feet curl into the back of his knees, toes cold in the early autum morning.

"Just let me do this for you. Don't try to hold it in. Let me hear you."

Armin hesitates, but complies wordlessly, crying out when he tweaks the hardened buds of her nipples in reward. This is the best way to gauge if she's feeling as good as he hopes she does.

His eyes sweep down her body, to the warm juncture between her thighs, already wet with anticipation. She moans in protest when he removes his hands from her chest, propping herself up on her elbows

"Eren? Did I—"

He hushes her, and she falls silent immediately. She whimpers when he gets setlled on his stomach, grasps her thighs and bodily pulls her closer. He kisses her inner thigh, inhaling her scent and licking teasingly at her skin. Her hands fly to his shoulders when he abruptly spreads the slick folds of her sex, exposing her to him, wet and pink and twitching. She chuckles harshly at his blatant scrutiny, allowing him this moment of oddness. Eren often stares at her for prolonged amounts of time, quietly and unashamedly, with no real reason other than that he wants to. He supposes she knows that this is no different.

"Relax," he murmurs. Then, without preamble, he moves forward and presses a soft kiss into the hood of her clit. Armin whimpers, jerking.

"Relax." Eren reiterates. "You're so keyed up."

At this, she subsides, exhaling slow and long when Eren traces her entrance with his fingers, testing her wetness. His lips return to her clit, this time wrapping around it. He darts his tongue out to taste her, licking a slow circle against the exposed head.

Armin hums in response, her hips rolling with the movement. He looks up just in time to see her throw her head back, her chest heaving. She gasps when he slides a finger into her heat, thrusting quick and shallow, the way that drives her mad. 

Armin is sensative mind and body, so it isn't long before she's pumping her hips against his rhythm with single-minded determination, chasing her climax with furrowed brow and bitten, pinkened lips. She shatters when he slides another finger into her and lightly brushes a tooth against her clit. Her hands slide into his hair and tug until tiny slivers of pain dance along his scalp. Her trembling things instinctively try to close in response to the intense feeling that rolls through her, pressing warm against his ears. Her whining moans are muffled, but he can feel them in her body vibrating through his mouth and fingers. 

Eventually, her thighs fall open. She curls her fingers around his shoulders and gently moves him away from her wet slit, hoarsely whispering about overstimulation. Eren pillows his face against her stomach, leaving wet, sticky kisses against her smooth skin in between breaths. Armin lightly massages his scalp, tsking and cooing discontentedly about any pain she may have caused.

"I'm sorry, Eren, but that was so—I—thank you, thank you, I love you." 

"Was it good?"

"It was amazing, Eren." Armin's reply is quick and certain, strength returning to her voice. He's expecting her to say more, nervously fill in the silence like she's done time after time, but she simply watches him and strokes his scalp. The hazy satisfaction in her eyes is lovely to see. He's glad that her earlier hesitation has left her, leaving her open and doe-eyed for him, pliable and, for once, silent. Eren feels perfect, in this moment. It doesn't make much sense to him, but it's the only word that fits. He feels perfect because she's satisfied and safe and happy with him, giddy and quiet in her love for him. She's beautiful in her relaxedness, thighs open to accept him, breasts flushed pink, his shirt still enveloping part of her arms. Eren feels perfect because she's his and she's happy and he made her that way.

He waits until her breathing is even before he moves from between the warmth of her thighs. He stretches his body out next to hers, pulls her close by the sweet curve of her hip. He rests his hand against her lower belly, trails his nail lightly along the sensitive crease of her thigh, the way that makes her jerk and snicker in an adorably loud manner. Armin smiles at him, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you," She says. 

"I love you." Is Eren's immediate reply. 

His hand moves south on impulse, but he doesn't regret it when Armin blushes and parts her thighs for him, pressing her mound into his hand.

"Again?" He asks, pressing his face into her hair, inhaling the unique smell of her.

"Yes, Eren—!" 

He dips his fingers back into her, thrusting twice before removing them. He pulls back watches her face closely as he rubs her own wetness into her clit, his fingers light. 

Her eyes search his as he works the hardened nub of her clit, still sensative and lightly jerking from her last orgasm, her teeth burrowed far enough into her bottom lip to draw blood.

"Don't hold it in." Eren urges her.

His words must startle her, for she jumps, and then hides her face against the crook of his neck. Her skin is warm and slick with a light sweat. His free hand cups the back of her head, holds her there, stroking her hair. She'd told him that she felt the safest held fast in his arms. She's still too timid around him, despite how long they've known each other and despite how far their relationship has gone, to do such a thing just yet. This is ridiculously endearing—almost everything Armin does surprises him because he loves it, wants to cultivate it and selfishly keep it forever—to him, so he doesn't ask her again.

He brings her to another orgasm this way, with just his fingertips teasing her, whimpering and moaning into his neck, her hips thrusting against his hand. He slows down, but doesn't stop. 

When she tries to grab his wrist, he gently bats her hand away. 

"Again?" She squeals, tilting her hips away from him when he presses against her clit again in silent question

.

She doesn't move further when he presses on, twirls his finger around the hood, mindful of hurting her. He can feel her breathless little giggle against his neck. The sound pulls a smile onto his face. 

"Again," he whispers. This time, he slides a finger into her twitching entrance, and she doesn't stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title derived from the song (of the same name) from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, the song I happened to be listening to while I wrote this. Shuffle is a beautiful thing. I'm also really bad at creating meaningful titles.
> 
> I'm not Ace. If my interpretation is in any way inaccurate or offensive, don't be afraid to let me know how I can avoid making the same mistake in the future! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Comments and advice are greatly appreciated.


End file.
